


Warm

by nakura



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is free fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakura/pseuds/nakura
Summary: There was something about his hands that caught his attention.--





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so not used to write fluff that this fic doesn't have a subject besides pure admiration. Hahah, I apologize, but hope this is enjoyed.

There was something about his hands that caught his attention.

He couldn’t quite understand. They are hands like his - rough, medium, with sea and blood scent. Besides, from what other people talked about, his tattoos didn’t have the softest meanings. And yet that didn’t matter, because they still looked special, pretty, with the honor of having his eyes stare at them for literal minutes.

“Oi, what’s up?”

Law delicately brushed over his cheeks, doubt on his face. Luffy finally looked over his eyes, free from the shadows his hat always made, since it was sitting right beside them. But there was no answer.

The older then trailed down his chin, tilting it up and leaning over, eyes on eyes; his hair mingled with his lover’s, dark, dark as their hues, and their lips matched, smiling to each other. Luffy closed his eyes and kissed him, as slow and innocent as he used to always be.

“Are you–”

He was cut by surprise when Luffy grabbed his left hand, kissing each finger before nibbling on them. Usually _**he**_ was the one doing that kind of thing, so that left him with no reaction but a deep and constant stare to the situation. 

“It’s not it…” The younger mumbled, as he forgot he had company and ascertained in his own thoughts. He turned Law’s palm up, licking it and kissing right in the middle, gaining a shiver as response.

_No, it was not it. Not the taste either._

“What??” was all Law could inquire before gaining another lick, a reassuring one, and shaking again, redness tinting his cheeks and nose. That and a warm kiss to the same place. “What is up with you today?”

The two faced each other long enough. Law knew how Luffy wouldn’t tell a thing until he was sure - not that he thought too much, but he wasn’t used to say his doubts when there could be an answer to find by himself - and let it go. It’s not like that wasn’t being enjoyable… He just wasn’t used to be the one panting first.

And he didn’t want to be the only one, so his right hand found his lover’s head, caressing it to pull at the hair, as usual. However, as he touched a spot, he could feel a bruise that probably had remained unnoticed.

“Hold on, I think I forgot to bandage this spot. Let me get it.”

Luffy nodded and got off Law’s lap, staring at him as he left for a while. He looked at his own hands.

They also had something different, but not the same as the raven. It was something close to home, something that was on the tip of his tongue but still couldn’t figure out what.

Law came back, sat down and started cleaning Luffy’s bruise. Everything changed on his appearance when he nursed someone; sure, he still had the tattoos, the creepy aura, sometimes the bad mood. But his eyes looked way more calm, collected… Warm. Like his hands.

Luffy gasped.

“Did it hurt?”

“You have pretty hands.”

The doctor choked, blushing, trying to not show his embarrassed reaction from such straightforward statement, and Luffy gave his lips a peck, smiling and laughing like a little kid.

Law has pretty hands, just everything else.


End file.
